wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Field
Clare (Field) Attard is a regular Wiggly Dancer, the niece of Anthony Field and the daughter of Paul Field. She is the 2nd younger sister of Luke Field. She is the older sister of Joseph Field and Dominic Field. She was born on June 14, 1989 in Sydney, Australia - a year after her sister Bernadette, died at age of 8 months old from SIDS. She has learnt tap, Irish and ballet dancing. She is married to The Wiggles graphic designer, Daniel Attard. She has featured in many of The Wiggles videos, DVDs and TV Series' since she was a child. She is most commonly known as playing Fairy Clare in the Dorothy The Dinosaur TV Series' and DVDs. She is the most known & featured the most in their videos. Appears in * Wiggle Time (first appearance) * Yummy Yummy * Big Red Car * Wake Up Jeff * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Wiggledance! Live in Concert (cameo) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-recording) * The Wiggles Movie * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) * Wiggle Time (1998 video) * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland (cameo) * Toot Toot! * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World * Yule Be Wiggling * Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Cold Spaghetti Western * Santa's Rockin'! (cameo) * Here Comes the Big Red Car * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Racing to the Rainbow * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Sing a Song of Wiggles (video) * The Wiggles Go Bananas! (video) * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (video) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) (cameo) * Let's Eat * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * It's Always Christmas With You * Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! (YouTube) * Surfer Jeff * Furry Tales * Pumpkin Face * Go Santa Go! * Apples and Bananas * Rock & Roll Preschool * Wiggle Town About Clare Field Gender: Female Aged: Unknown Favorite Color: Purple Birthday: June 14, 1989 Family: Lives with her husband Daniel Attard Hobbies: Ballet Dancing, Irish Dancing, Tap Dancing, and Science. Clare Field's outfits * a lavender dress with white flowers with dark purple dots. * a red and white checkerboard long sleeve dress with a red and white checkerboard headband on her hair. * a yellow-orange short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and a yellow-orange headband on her hair. * a red T-shirt with red and white checkerboard overall dress and a white headband on her hair. * a white long sleeve shirt. * a lemon yellow dress with with purple and maroon flowers on It. * a mary costume. * a elf costume. * a white shirt with a maroon tie and gray overall dress. * a white party dress with flowers on it, and a blue party hat. * a blue dress, with turquoise flowers, and a blue headband on her hair. * a white shirt, with black stripes, black overall dress, and a red headband on her hair. * a pink-white dress. * a wiggly colored dancer. * a ballerina costume. * a Irish dress. * a cheerleader outfit. * a duck costume. * a Italian dress. * a red jacket with a stripe shirt. * a beach outfit. * a red long sleeve shirt with white short pants. * a pirate costume. * a yellow T-shirt and black pants. * a tween mary costume. * a tween shirt with a gray skirt. * a white long sleeve shirt, with a black vest with white stripes, a black skirt, and a flower headband on her head. * a teen Irish dress. * a teen mary costume. * a santa costume. * a beautiful Irish black dress with flowers on it, with flowers on her hair, and dancing shoes. * a dancing dress. * a wiggly red coat dancer. * a fairy costume including a tiara. * a different fairy costume. * a red jacket, with a black skirt. * a light yellow t-shirt with names on It, a black and white checkerboard skirt, black tights, and black shoes. * a pie maker costume. * a pink Irish dress. * a chicken costume. * a circus costume. * a princess costume. * a navy blue dress with white flowers on It. a white apron, and white boots. * a blue shirt with a black wig. * a white blouse, a tan skirt, and a black hat. Gallery PaulandClareField.jpg|Paul and Clare Field PaulandClareinBlackandWhitePicture.jpg|Paul and Clare in black and white picture Babyclarefield.jpg|Clare Clareasayounggirl.jpg|Clare as a young girl Pauljohnandclarefield.jpg|Paul, John, and Clare Field ClareandMarieField.jpg|Clare and her grandmother Marie Clarefield1992.jpg|Clare circa 1992 Clarefield.jpg|Clare as a kid LukeandClare.jpg|Luke and Clare Clareeaster.jpg|Little Clare on Easter WiggleTime210.png|Clare in "Wiggle Time" Clare'sCloseup.jpg|Clare in her close-up ClareandSofia.jpg|Clare and her cousin Sofia ClareFieldEatingMickeyMouseIceCream.jpg|Clare eating Mickey Mouse ice cream ClareFieldandSarahAlAmri.jpg|Clare and Sarah ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare in "Yummy Yummy" ClareFieldatAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Clare at Anthony's workshop GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare ClareField,AnthonyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Clare and her cousins Anthony and Sofia TheWigglesandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles and Clare ClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Clare in "Big Red Car" HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Clareanddominic.jpg|Clare and Dominic Paulineandthefieldkids.jpg|Pauline and the Field kids ClareBalletDancing.jpg|Clare ballet dancing ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare ClareinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare in "Wake Up Jeff!" ClareSmiling.jpg|Clare smiling ClareFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Clare and her cousin, Anthony Silvestrini ClareinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits GoSantaGo12.png|Clare in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" album commercial ClareFieldandEmmaRyan.png|Clare and Emma Ryan Paul,DominicandClareField.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare in the audience from "Wiggledance!" ClareFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Clare in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AnthonyS,EmmaR,ClareandNatasha.jpg|Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha ClareandNatasha.jpg|Clare and Natasha ClareandGeorgia.jpg|Clare and Georgia Dorothy,Anthony,Emma,Clare,NatashaandGeorgia.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Emma, Clare, Natasha and Georgia Clare,DorothyandNatasha.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Natasha Henry,Wags,AnthonyS,EmmaR,ClareandNatasha.jpg|Henry, Wags, Anthony, Emma, Clare and Natasha ClareFieldasMary.jpg|Clare as Mary ClareasanElf.jpg|Clare as an elf Dorothy,ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Clare and Larissa Murray,JosephandClareField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare TheWigglesMovie128.jpg|Clare and Cassie Halloran TheWigglesMovie140.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing TheWigglesMovie674.png|Clare in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1697.jpg|Clare in circus tent TheWigglesMovie1759.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Clare ClareFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Clare in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 ClareandJessie.jpg|Clare and Jessie ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare in "Wiggle Time" 1998 ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Clare as Wiggly Colored Dancer in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert ClareasaBallerina.jpg|Clare as a ballerina Clarein1998.jpg|Clare in 1998 ClareinHastetotheWedding.png|Clare in "Haste to the Wedding" musical ClareFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Clare in "Toot Toot!" ClareasaDuck.jpg|Clare dressed up as a duck ClareasanItalianDancer.jpg|Clare dressed up as an Italian Dancer ClareonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" ClareinTVSeries2.jpg|Clare in "Wiggles World" TV Series ClareFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Clare in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" ClareFieldasPirate.jpg|Clare dressed up as a pirate ClareinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Clare in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" ClareFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare in "Yule Be Wiggling" ClareandCarlaField.jpg|Clare and her cousin Carla ClareandPasquaField.jpg|Clare and Pasqua ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare and Joseph Field in Yule Be Wiggling TopoftheTots-CastCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Top of the Tots" end credits ClareFieldinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Clare in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" ClareFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Clare in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Clarein2004.jpg|Clare in 2004 ClareinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Clare in "Santa's Rockin'!" ClareinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Clare in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Clare,JosephandDominicinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Clare in Santa's Rockin'! concert ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" ClareandCaterina.jpg|Clare and Caterina ClareinTVSeries5.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 ClareFieldinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" ClareinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Clare in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue ClareFieldinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Clare in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" ClareFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Clare at Manly Beach FairyClareinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Clare FairyClare.jpg|Clare as fairy ClareinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" FairyClareinFrancistheFlowerSeller.jpg|Fairy Clare in Francis the Flower Seller DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare FairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Clare in Dorothy's Travelling Show End Credits SamandClareField.jpg|Clare and Sam ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" credits ClareinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" ClareFieldPlayingViolin.jpg|Clare playing the violin ClareFieldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" ClareFieldinBigBigShow!.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" ClareFieldinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Clare in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" ClareFieldinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits2.jpg|Clare's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" end credits ClareFieldinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Clare in "Big Big Show in the Round" GettingStrong-2010Prologue.jpg|Clare in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" Henry'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Hot Potatoes" credits ClareFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Clare in "Let's Eat!" clare.jpg|Clare Field doing a jumping jack on a clear sky. ClareFieldinMousetrapHeart.jpg|Clare in "Mousetrap Heart" music video ClareField,EmmaWatkinsandKellyHamilton.jpg|Clare, Emma and Kelly ClareFieldinMousetrapHeartEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Mousetrap Heart" end credits ClareFieldattheGoatBowTeaParty.jpg|Clare at the goat bow tea party ClareFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Clare in "It's Always Christmas With You!" Henry'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in It's Always Christmas With You CaterinaMete,ClareFieldandRachaelAllen.jpg|Clare, Caterina and Rachael Paulandclareatprince.jpg|Clare in 2012 ClareFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Clare and James Arthur Chen ClareFieldinSurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Clare in "Surfer Jeff: Behind the Scenes" Dorothy'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Surfer Jeff" end credits ClareFieldin2012.jpg|Clare talking about SIDS ClareFieldinSIDSInterview.jpg|Clare in SIDS interview ClareFieldinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Clare in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" ClareandPaulFieldatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Clare and Paul at Hyde Park, Sydney ClareFieldin2013.jpg|Clare at SIDS Awards ClareFieldatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Clare in the new Wiggles' Australia Day Concert at Hyde Park, Sydney ClareFieldinTVSeries7.jpg|Clare in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series ClareFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Clare in Hot Potato Studios JamesArthurChenandClareField.jpg|James Arthur Chen and Clare Field JamesArthurChen,LukeandClareField.jpg|James Arthur Chen,Luke and Clare Field Dorothy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Furry Tales" end credits Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Clare's name for Dorothy's voice dub in "Go Santa Go!" end credits Henry'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Clare's name in Apples and Bananas Dorothy'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Clare's name in Apples and Bananas 11393727_998974433460530_6625165404204050663_o.jpg|Clare with pink hair Clare and Daniel.jpg|Clare engaged to Daniel ClareandDanielattheirWedding.jpeg|Clare and Daniel on their wedding day in January 2016|link=Haste to the Wedding Category:People Category:Families Category:Child Performers Category:Children Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:1989 Category:Singers Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Gemini Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Catholic Category:2016 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:2015